


Soul Collector

by SaltAndSmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Harry Potter, Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Experiment, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonspecific, POV First Person, POV Nonhuman, Sexual Tension, poem, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltAndSmoke/pseuds/SaltAndSmoke
Summary: A small venture into poetic prose that I undertook many years ago and unearthed just now. A romantic shortstory with a dark twist.
Kudos: 4





	Soul Collector

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short poem 6 years ago (in the faraway, golden year of 2014), in German, and uploaded it on a different fanfiction server. However, during a small stroll into my literary past, I rediscovered it and decided to give it another try, translating it into english and sharing it with more people (that would be you!).  
> Enjoy! And, as always, I am very happy about feedback!

Long fingers on skin.  
Gentle touches, light as feathers.  
The sound of laboured breathing.  
  
_Desire.  
_   
Whispered words.  
The soft rustling of fabric.  
Eyes, wide open.   
Tender movements.  
Warm skin. Soft skin.   
  
_Hunger._   
  
Lips on lips. 

The Dementor watched the life drain from His victims eyes, saw how they grew dull as corroded glass marbles as He sucked the soul out from behind them.

_All this fear._

He opened His hands.

_All this life._

The young man slumped to the ground, never to rise again. 

_Delicious._

Empty, dull eyes stared into nothingness. 

_Replenished._


End file.
